Under the cover Over the cloth
by Munkman13
Summary: After a screw up of cataclysmic proportions Marie saw something extremely private to Double D. Something he has told no one. Until the night she forces it out of him. First multi chapter for this fandom. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy. I own nothing, not even this computer.  
Thinking of writing a multi chapter version of EEnE a la The Truman Show. Any takers?**

The tranquil atmosphere of the cul-de-sac was ominous. Many assorted knickknacks lay strewn about the ground in a haphazard sense. Jimmy and Sarah's jump ropes lay in a tangle on the ground discarded in a hurry.  
Rolf's sandwich lay in the hot sun where he had thrown it slowly cooking the inedible insides. His tractor was idly in the field he had clearly parked it to take a snack break from his never-ending stream of chores.  
A rubber skid mark from Kevin's bike went down the road peeling away towards his house. The only evidence of Nazz was quickening footsteps racing away from where the entire Cul-de-sac typically spent their days off.  
Johnny 2x4 had left his checker game and grape soda pop out on his front lawn, his close buddy the only thing he thought to carry away from the warning screams and massive exodus that had been undertaken in the hopes of finding safety.

The Kanker's were in the neighborhood and they were on the hunt.  
This of course meant three things.  
One everyman for himself.  
Two run, hide, and pray.  
Three no matter how much the Ed's had currently incorporated themselves with the other kids...they had to be sacrificed for the greater good of the others.

The three Ed's sprinted down Rathink avenue, Eddy leading the way his arms outstretched in front of him hoping against hope that he and his friends could survive this one with few casualties.  
Double D was right behind Eddy his arms folded up to reduce wind resistance and quick precise breaths huffing and puffing in and out to conserve maximum energy.  
Ed was last his arms and head held back the way he saw done in a Japanese cartoon once, it looked so cool that he had to bring it into his daily life some how. Running away from the Kanker sisters of doom seemed as if it would be a worthy way to practice it. Eddy began to peel ahead of the others looking for a safe place to hide until the Kankers found somebody else to heckle or until they got bored and went home. A single drop of sweat rolled down his face as he heard the inhuman giggles of the she-devils on the hunt for their none to willing "Boyfriends".  
"Eddy! Their getting closer!" Double D managed to squeak out in fear as he whipped his head around frantically.  
"I know! I know! Just let me think!" Eddy managed to shout out as he whipped the tiny gears in his head to go into overdrive. His head soon heated up due to the over amount of concentration it took to think of an original idea that would actually work. Double D stumbled and very nearly fell, coming to a halt as they rounded a corner to a dead-end.  
"I...I can't go on anymore...leave me save yourself." Double D huffed and puffed out as he leaned against the fence next to a row of trashcans, cursing his lack of physical stamina.  
"No way sock head! Me and lumpy can..." Eddy trailed off looking around for the other member of their trio. Scratching his head he looked around as his tallest friend had very simply vanished into thin air "Ed?" Eddy called out. Double D looked around from where he sat on the filthy gas stained dirt and shrugged. It was not unusual for odd things to happen concerning Ed, yet simply disappearing had to have some kind of explanation.

A bloodcurdling screech answered it for them.  
"NNNOOOOO!" Ed shouted from somewhere in the distance as a couple of scratchy giggles from a redhead and a bluenette and a content sigh from a blonde overpowered Ed's cry's of agony. Eddy and Double D winced as they heard the sounds of May beginning her assault on her 'Pookybear.'  
"Oh Boys!" Came Lee's shout as she and her younger sister began to hunt down their own boyfriends.  
Eddy stared down at Double D who still had not fully recovered. Double D looked up pleadingly at Eddy, aware that his friend was more then likely to ditch him in his time of need. Double D wouldn't have blamed him. He would at least slowdown the amor seeking teenagers.

To his own shock Eddy instead decided to do something heroic. Flipping open the trashcan lid he began to root around hoping against hope that what he needed would actually be in there.  
"Jackpot baby!" He shouted in triumph as he held aloft a broken broom stick. Rummaging around some more much to Double D's disgust Eddy took out a black knee length sock and slipped it over the top of the bristles. Holding it up Eddy measured the height of Double D before giving himself an approving nod.  
"Oh yeah the spitting image." To double D this so called 'spitting image' as Eddy so quaintly put it resembled more of an old musty smelling broom with a old sock full of holes on top.  
"Wouldn't Lee and Marie be a tad bit suspicious of you and me running away from here in nothing save the buck?" Double D asked very dryly.  
"Oh yeah...you being naked wouldn't help nothing either..." Eddy restated the statement before his eyes lit up in excitement a devious grin appearing across his face much like the cheshire cats.  
"Take off the shirt sock head." Eddy said while snapping his fingers. Double D looked aghast at the very thought. "I hope that you are not implying placing my pristine laundry upon that filthy germ infested piece of wood."  
"Hey!" Came a shout from beside them as a trashcan lid popped open and Johnny's head stuck out with Plank's pieces of garbage falling off of them in great big chunks. "Plank takes offense at that remark!" Eddy gave his best stink eye that he could muster up until Johnny descended back into the trash as quietly as he had come, slamming the lid back down and giving Double D his own stink eye.  
"Listen up, it's either get a little dirty or get a lot assaulted! Okay pally?" Eddy hissed in Double D's face. Double D merely sighed realizing that Eddy was right on this count at least.

Marie and Lee went running through the backyards. May had lucked out and already gotten ahold of her man. Also for some reason or another she didn't feel like sharing. So that left Marie and Lee to go find their own boys. Lee was the first to spot anything. Though the reason why her man was running out of a dead end with a broomstick wearing a sock and the smart Ed's shirt she wasn't too sure about. Running ahead of her sister she began to chortle deep in her throat to get her future husbands attention.  
Marie watched with a pout on her face as Lee got away with Eddy. She and her oven mitt were the lasts ones playing the game run and smooch into a comatose state, and it was her favorite to! He should really pay attention to that kind of thing and make it easier to catch him.  
" Of course." She spoke out loud to herself, her face falling "Him being so smart this is probably him going easy on me." A clatter from behind told her that something was still in the alleyway. Turning she snarled, whatever it was was going to get a beating for listening in on her self-centered conversation.  
Turning down the alley she stomped down it growling.

Marie stopped suddenly at the sight before her. There was her guy, shirtless sitting in the corner. Clearly shaking and shivering due to the nervous nature of this little seduction. Now Marie enjoyed being the one who took control in this relationship, but when her man decided to be spontaneous...now that was beyond a treat.

Smiling and blushing Marie advanced with a swing of her hips and a look in her eyes that she hopped was suggestive.  
"Now keep your head about you Marie." Double D managed to stutter out as Marie merely continued on shaking her head.  
"Don't know how I could manage to do that love muffin...with you here being so..." She leaned in close to his ear before whispering "Adult." Double D shivered at the unwanted close proximity. Marie took this as a cue to continue and began to apply her favorite brand of lipstick as she held him down with one arm.

"Come on we can discuss this..." Eddy stumbled out as Lee approached him blocking all exits easily with her long grasp. "Not so fast munchkin" She said with a grin her capped tooth sparkling in the light from the disco ball in Eddy's room. The fake Double D lay in two pieces by the bed and Eddy felt that he would have willingly traded places with it. As Lee advanced Eddy closed his eyes preparing himself for the worse torture that could possibly be delivered to his little mind.  
Unwanted affection from a girl that he loathed.

A sudden shout came from outside. A decidedly male shout that nearly shook the planes of glass in Eddy's sliding door.  
"What the heck?" Lee stated looking towards the door before making her way over there with Eddy. Both looking out the door and hearing a long list of complex words that neither could quoted make out from that distance.  
"It sounds like Double D." Eddy said turning to make eye contact with Lee as best he could. She slid open the glass door before making her way towards were the noise was coming from Eddy in hot pursuit wary of the danger of the Lee Kanker but more concerned about his friend.

Coming to where the sound was Eddy and Lee slowed down the noise had gotten louder but was still incomprehensible. Coming at them from the other direction was a tall figure, or more accurately a small figure riding on the shoulders of a tall figure.  
"What's going on?" May asked staring down at her sister.  
"I could ask the same question! What are you doing lumpy!" Eddy shouted poking his friend in the chest. Ed stared blankly back before listing what he was currently doing.  
"Breathing, talking, digesting lunch gravy, mitosis,"  
"No dummy! Why are you carrying a Kanker!" May blushed before rubbing Ed's head affectionately.  
"She scrapped her knee when we came to hear the thrusters of the space crabs docking onto our home planet Eddy!" Ed said excitedly clearly unaware of the psychological turmoil it was causing his short friend.

"What's Marie doing in there?" May said as she slipped down Ed's back and hobbled next to Lee.  
"Don't know let's find out." Eddy pushed past the two sisters dragging Ed along behind him, Lee followed behind in a huff over being so rudely pushed out of the way, May came last hobbling after the others.

The scene was of course one of lunacy. Double D had a trashcan lid somehow curved around his head with tears in his eyes and his mouth wide open and shouting at a stunned Marie who stood there with his beanie held close to her bosom.  
"Despicable, Cruel, Unforgivable, Disgusting, Worst human being I have ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with!" Double D finished huffing heavily the tears finally leaving his eyes and trickling down his face.  
"Just leave me alone." He whispered before storming down the alleyway. Eddy shot a glare back at Marie and the other Kankers before hurrying after his friend calling out to him. Ed stared at the three sisters for what felt like a long time, no expression on his face before he too left.

"What happened with him?" Lee said coming up to Marie and touching her on the shoulder. Marie's one visible eye grew wide and her nostrils flared, her haring stood on end and her face became flushed.  
With that she broke down and began to sob at the harsh words her oven mitt had said to her before her sisters finally just picked her up and carried her home.

A trashcan rumbled before Johnny's head popped out holding Plank close to his chest.  
"Man what a bunch of butters huh buddy?"

**This will be a two shot. Again I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy Characters I own nothing besides idea. Can be considered part of other one shots I guess.**

The figure was close to the ground. Wearing black cargo shorts a black tank top and tennis shoes to blend into the shadows. She reached his drainpipe and quickly scurried up it in recored time.  
The window hatch was easy, she had done this before. The only difference was that Lee and May were still asleep in bed one with curlers in her hair the other with a bandage wrapped around her leg. It had been a pain to sneak out but she had to explain it all, she had to talk to him. She could't sleep with him hating her.

The bedroom was neat and organized everything labeled and properly placed in all of it's respective places. The only problems would be the mound on the bed with the comforter pulled up around his head and body. And the empty hat stand with a fine line where the hat was supposed to be.  
"Double D?" She whispered coming closer. Her hand reached out tentatively towards the bundle of blankets still rising and falling steadily, overly steadily, he was clearly feigning sleep.  
"Double D...Edd I..." A sudden clatter rang through the room as she accidentally kicked the dented trashcan lid that lay on the floor where he had let it fall.  
"Leave me alone." He spoke from underneath the blankets not bothering to pretend to be asleep.  
"Not until we talk hubby." She said sitting on the side of the bed, he would normally freak out about germs...but not tonight...something was seriously wrong.  
"We should talk about what I saw...what you showed me..." Double D sat up the blankets framing his face and making him appear to look like a caterpillar.  
"What you forced yourself to see!" Marie looked down at the ground before staring back up again with anger.  
"So tell me what the big deal is!"  
"How can I trust you with my biggest secret when I don't trust my friends to keep it! In the name of Thomas Edison I don't even trust you!" Marie just smirked before staring around the room. She stood up and walked to the desk in the room. Turning the lamp on she jiggled the desk handle. A compartment opened up in the middle of the desk and inside was a book conveniently labeled "Eddward's Private Journal."  
"Face it OvenMitt if I knew about this and haven't told nobody then I think I can keep this a secret." Her face fell in shame "I haven't even told my sisters."

Double D sighed before he stood up and made his way in front of her keeping the blankets around him like a robe.  
"You won't laugh? Or tell anyone?" Marie nodded her consent. With a deep breath Edd let the comforter drop to the floor and exposed his head.

The hair was thick and long, tapering into three longest ones in the back. The most surprising thing was the red strip going down the middle of his head. Little hairs of black and brown were beginning to rise up out of the strip but it was still mainly bald and smooth as a runway track.  
"What happened to you?" Marie spoke softly reaching her hand out tentatively to touch the unusual abnormality upon the boys head.  
"It is a long story." Double D sighed while rubbing his eyes. Marie plopped down to the ground and sat crisscrossed applesauce upon the floor.  
"I've got time." Double D also sat down upon his bed so that he was looking down at the girl who had tormented him with kisses and stalking for the past what felt like, millennium. And here he was going to tell her everything.

"It started before I moved here. I was young, four maybe five...

The school I went to was having a very bad day, all the teachers absent with some kind of fungus from the facility lavatory. Not enough substitute educators around so the principal in his entire skewed wisdom chose to put all the students in the yard for a rejuvenating game of 'dodgeball' designed as a lethal exercise to thin out the weakest of the herd. It only got worse when a child in all his ingenuity decided to rebel against the oppressive upperclassmen who were tormenting the little ones to weak to fight back...  
I...I mean he...commandeered a pitching machine from the baseball shed reconfigured it and...declared a war against the fifth and fourth graders..."

Double D sat his thin form hunched over his arms shaking at the memories. Marie reached out and took his hand, he tensed before he continued to allow it to remain.  
"Then what?" Marie asked encouraging him to continue on with the bizarre trauma he had induced. "It sounds like you were a brave kid."  
"No I was stupid and...and brash...rude... the !" He banged a fist weakly into his forehead doing little except bruise his knuckles. "It malfunctioned...the machine wouldn't turn off and pandemonium ensued...I was the first one hit at such close range that it..." With a deep breath he continued his eyes closed, he had to get this off of his chest.

"The ball went at such a velocity and angle that it left close to a half-inch skid mark on my skull. Its disappearing but slowly...and I will always have a mark. A stupid reminder to my childish childish antics." With that he buried his face in his hands and wept and wept. Marie sat there stunned before she moved and embraced him.  
Not forcefully, not a bone crusher air squeezing hug. A gentle one that a girl in love would give to a sobbing boyfriend.  
After what felt as if a year had gone by Double D motioned for her to let go of him. She crawled away on the bed and stared up at him as he stood. With a sad smile he turned to face her.  
"Thank you for listening Marie." She smiled up at him "Of course love muffin what else would I do?"  
"And you won't...tell?" He squeaked out terrified at the ramifications if anyone else knew of his embarrassing entirely avoidable blunder. Marie glowered before answering.  
"I don't lie ovenmitt. And geez you were a kid when you screwed up why so concerned about it still?"  
"I can't forget it Marie." He spoke her name that sounded like wedding bells ringing to her. He touched the beginning of the skid mark where it began to merge with his skin and continue on a solid few inches before turning into hair. "Every single day I have to remember."

"Gloomy much?" Marie sighed standing up and cracking her back. "Well as long as we two are here alone..." She began smirking and moving towards Edd. Double D's eyes grew wide and he backed up into the wall his hands coming up to his chest to keep her back, his eyes closed as she took over his entire field of vision.  
"Marie p-please restrain your-" A chaste peck on the lips and something shoved onto his head stopped his words. Opening his eyes Marie was standing back with a critical eye and her hands on her hips with a proud grin on her lips.  
"-self." Double D said as he touched where his hat sat upon his head covering his unsightly mark. He could tell by the feel of the fabric that it had been washed multiple times.  
"We didn't have nothing fancy so we had to go for quantity over quality." Marie said nodding to herself. "Welp sleep tight oven mitt." With that Marie turned on her heel and began to make her way to the window. Double D stood stock still before crying out behind her.  
"Wait!" Marie turned back around surprised before thoughts of amor once again entered her head.  
"Bold boy." She said blushing, Double D also blushed before continuing.

"Not that...I was...well...curious...What's underneath your? That is to say...what does your eye...?" He motioned with his hand to brush away her covered eye. With a grin Marie happily obliged. It was of course a letdown. The eye was simply a different colored pathway to the girls soul.  
"It's a hairstyle not a secret Double D." She smirked at his embarrassed and goofy grin. With that Marie opened the window and shimmied down the drainpipe into his moon soaked back yard.  
"Marie!" Edd cried from his window, as if a sappy romantic movie had their roles reversed. "I...I see your color pigment mutation as a most beautiful accentuation to your feminine face." he called out after her.  
"Flirt." She called back blowing him a kiss before hopping the fence and running for her bed in the trailer park.  
Double D slept in peace that night a secret he had kept for years finally off his chest.

**Everyone has a theory on his hat and her eye so here is mine. Don't like well to bad.**


End file.
